


Red Thread Record

by NinthFeather



Series: Red Thread Record [4]
Category: Kagerou Project, Sarishinohara | サリシノハラ, Vocaloid
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, F/M, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinthFeather/pseuds/NinthFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not a perfect ending…but for a story like theirs, this is as close as it gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Thread Record

She blinks at him.  “Momo _-chan_ said to meet her in her friend’s hospital room.”

“I’m supposed to meet a Vocaloid producer I know here,” he replies, adorably confused.  She missed this so much.

The gaunt boy in the hospital bed looks delighted.  “You know each other?”  he asks.  “I wonder if that’s why Takane _-chan_ said to sleep through your visits…”

Reflexively, they both hiss “Shh!” as though someone other than whoever monitors the security cameras is watching, then collapse into teary giggles as they realize, _We can meet here without being noticed._

The boy smiles at them, uncomprehending.

**Author's Note:**

> A mixture of Summertime Record (which does include Momo, even if it's not her song) and Red Thread/Akaito--the third possible ending, and the only one in which the Sarishinohara couple really has a shot at being together.
> 
> Yes, the Kisaragi siblings have finally branched out into matchmaking. Hey, they fight teacher-possessing snakes now, it's not _that_ weird. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
